


Curiosity

by ras_elased



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea where this came from.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
crazy  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: curiosity](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20curiosity), [pairing: reed/johnny](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20reed%2Fjohnny), [rating: pg](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20pg)  
  
  
_   
**Curiosity**   
_

Title: Curiosity  
Author: Ras Elased  
Fandom: Fantastic Four  
Pairing: Reed/Johnny  
Author's notes: I have no idea where this came from.  


  


_Ping-thwap. Ping-thwap._

 

Reed watched Johnny from the corner of his eye, focusing most of his attention on his latest project. The calculations had to be precise, but it was hard to think with Johnny doing his best to be as annoying as possible. He was leaning back in Reed's second lab chair, head hanging upside down over the seatback, stomach peeking out from underneath his t-shirt, bouncing a ball off a metal wall behind his head over and over again.

 

_Ping-thwap. Ping-thwap. Ping-thwap._

 

"You know you and Sue never actually got married, right?" _Ping-thwap_.

 

Despite his better judgement, Reed looked up. "Excuse me?"

 

  
_Ping-thwap_. "You and Sue. You never got married." _Ping_—

 

Reed stretched his arm across the room and snatched the ball out of the air before Johnny could catch it again. Johnny sat up and raised an eyebrow at Reed. "Ooh, did I strike a nerve?"

 

Reed shoved the ball in the desk drawer where he put all of Johnny's confiscated toys. "What are you talking about? You were there, you saw us get married."

 

"Exactly," Johnny replied, pushing off the wall so the chair rolled across the floor, banging into the desk next to Reed. "And I distinctly recall a certain lack of 'I do's.' You didn't say it, you didn't do it. Anybody who's ever seen The Princess Bride knows that."

 

Reed rolled his eyes as he checked a few of the delicate instruments Johnny had knocked over in his collision with Reed's workstation. "Not all of us rely on romantic parodies for real world advice," Reed commented dryly, but inside he was silently terrified at the thought of having to plan a _seventh_ wedding.

 

"Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you," Johnny said, then heaved a rather put-upon sigh. "You know what this means, don't you?" he asked, voice dour.

 

And Reed really should have known better, but curiosity was his weakness, and Johnny knew how to exploit it. "What?" he asked.

 

Johnny's face broke into a huge grin. "You need to have another bachelor party."

 

Reed pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Johnny, please don't—"

 

"No, seriously Reed, hear me out," Johnny said, leaning forward eagerly in his chair. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it last time. All those hot sweaty bodies crowded together, and they all wanted you." Johnny gave him an eyebrow waggle and an odd look that he couldn't quite read, then added, "And I gotta admit, I kinda liked seeing you cut loose for a change."

 

Reed _did_ enjoy it, for that short moment that he'd felt like the most popular kid in school before reality came crashing back down, but he wasn't about to admit that to Johnny. "I just…I don't think it's a good idea." Reed stood and crossed to another computer, intending to check the data from the satellite uplink. Johnny followed and made a grab for Reed's wrist.

 

"Okay, so the media circus was a bad idea last time. We can try something smaller, or—"

 

Johnny's words trailed off as Reed closed his eyes and sucked in a quiet breath. Maybe Johnny hadn't been cured of his ability to switch powers with a touch, because his hand was still on Reed's arm and Reed could feel his core temperature rising. He really needed to run some more tests on—

 

"Reed?" Johnny's voice made Reed blink his eyes open. Johnny stared at him with a look of concern briefly, before that look melted away and was replaced by a familiar wide, smug grin. "Or," he continued, voice low, "we could make it a more…private affair." Before Reed could register what was happening, Johnny leaned close and pressed their lips together. The warmth of his lips was nearly scalding, but the touch was light. Reed didn't even have enough time to be shocked that he pressed forward instinctively instead of pulling back, because his handheld device beeped in his pocket, indicating the computer had finished running the simulations on his newest project.

 

"I can see you're busy," Johnny said, all teasing nonchalance. "We'll finish this conversation later." With a wink, he turned and left the lab, but not before retrieving his ball from the drawer of Reed's desk.

 

When the door closed behind him, Reed let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He raised one hand to his lips, still tingling from Johnny's scorching heat, and wondered at his reaction, what it meant. Johnny was right about one thing: their conversation wasn't over. Because Reed was driven by his curiosity, and Johnny definitely had it piqued.

 

 


End file.
